The Karaoke Killer
by hotchgirl18
Summary: The BAU goes undercover to catch a killer targeting local singers. What happens when our favorite Unit Chief, Aaron Hotchner goes undercover and his secret is revealed?


The Karaoke Killer

"Ugh, I just don't understand why we have to do this," Prentiss complained.

"Because we've gotta catch him somehow," Rossi answered.

"Well, can't Garcia use her magical computer to find this unsub?" Prentiss asked.

"I'm afraid not, kiddo. The only way we're gonna catch him is if we draw him out."

The team had been working a case where a serial killer was targeting local singers. They were undercover at a local bar, trying to decide which member should sing a song to draw him out.

"As Credence Clearwater Revival said," Prentiss snarked, "it ain't me. Remember the _last_ time I went undercover at a bar?"

"Yes, I remember," Hotch smirked, "Viper. Dave?" Hotch asked, looking to his best friend.

"Uh. Uh. No way," Rossi quipped, "One: I can't sing. Two: I've done this wayyy to many times in Long Island."

"I bet Boy Wonder could suprise us," Morgan said.

"What?" Reid asked, snapping his head up.

That elimnated Reid. Even if he could sing like an angel, he wouldn't have no social skills to lure out the unsub anyway. And JJ was too tired from staying up all night, taking care of a sick Henry. And, as Morgan put it, "I don't want to make a goddamn FOOL out of myself."

That left only one person: Aaron Hotchner.

He groaned, knowing what he had to do.

"Relax, Aaron," Rossi said, "you just have to sing one song. And maybe just a couple of verses. Just enough to lure him out."

"But I've never done this before," Hotch whined. And besides, wouldn't JJ or Prentiss do a better job of it?"

The team laughed as their esteemed Unit Chief was whining like a two year old.

"This unsub doesn't care about gender," Rossi explained, "look. You'll have your earpiece in. Everything's going to be just fine."

"I'll just be lucky if Garcia doesn't upload it to youtube," he groaned.

"Now be a good boy, Aaron and get up on stage. Oh, and loosen your tie, too," Rossi said, doing it for him, "and take off your jacket." Relucantly, Hotch got up on stage. Many years as the Unit Chief of the BAU, and his first undercover assignment was singing karaoke.

The bar was packed and the team was standing in the back. They were looking at the faces in the crowd, profiling everyone.

"I'm not seeing potential killer material," Morgan said, "One guy got in a bar fight, another broke up with his girlfriend, but nothing stands out. And two girls kicked the town player's balls."

"Let's keep looking," Rossi said, "the unsub will probbably show up once the song-"

Music was playing in the background—string music. And a voice that rivaled Andrea Bocceli sang:

 _Nighttime sharpens._

 _Highteins each sensation._

 _Darkness stirs and wakes imagination._

 _Silently the senses abadon their defenses..._

The team looked up to the stage.

"Is that...is that HOTCH?!" Reid asked in bewilderment.

 _Slowly gently, night unfurls in splendor._

 _Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender..._

"Oh my God! It is!" Prentiss gasped.

"The Phantom of the _Opera_?!" Rossi asked, "I wouldn't have thunk it!"

"Guess you learn something new everyday," Morgan quipped.

"Shh! Shhh!" the team whispered.

The team watched as Hotch commanded the song, his voice almost entrancing the audience. They were so focused on the music, they didn't notice the guy running out of the bar.

The whole audience rose to their feet at the last note, a beautiful falsetto. Hotch blushed as he walked to his teammates. They weren't sure if they could look at Aaron Hotchner the same way again.

"That was—that was amazing," Prentiss finally spat out.

"How did you...how'd you DO that?" Morgan asked, who, for the first time, was at a loss for words.

"I played the Phantom in my college production, alright?" Hotch answered.

Rossi and Morgan looked at each other in bewilderment.

"I wanted to be an actor at one point, before my parents pushed me into law. I did a little stint in musical theater before I went to law school. I played the Phantom for two weeks and I really enjoyed it," he blushed.

"Well, we certianly did," Rossi quipped, "you should sing more often."

Hotch sighed.

"Oh, I don't know. It might interfere with—hey, did you see the guy run out of the bar in the middle of the song?"

"Uh...no," Prentiss answered, a little embarasssed. She had to admit to herself, she was more concerned about her Unit Chief's voice than she was about getting the unsub.

As if on cue, the guy entered the bar.

"Hey—hey," he greeted, "you were amazing up there man. How'd you do it?"

Falling into character, Hotch answered, "With a lot of practice and hard work."

The guy nodded and asked, "Can I have your autograph?"

"Autograph?" Hotch asked. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen and paper. He pulled out his buisness card and said, "FBI Agent Aaron Hotchner. Show me your hands."

"Rudy Jenkins," Morgan started, "you're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent..."

"Well, that was easy enough." Rossi said.

"Easy for you; hard for me," Hotch laughed, "you think Garcia's got it uploaded to Youtube by now?"

"Probbably."

They both laughed.

"You should sing more often," Rossi encouraged.

"Maybe I should," Hotch agreed.

"I can take you out to bars. It'll score points with the ladies."

"Dave!"

"I mean it. Although, don't quit your day job in the process. We still need you, Aaron."

"Just don't let Garcia make me famous."


End file.
